wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Felblood
Felblood (or fel blood) is a term that refers to the blood of demons, evil immortals who feed upon life and magic, whose blood is infused with fel. The blood of most demons holds a substantial amount of powerBloodvalor's Notes and there is no telling what the inexperienced might do with a draught of demon's blood.The Last Guardian, pg. 268 Blood Curse Gul'dan had persuaded the highest-ranking orcs of Draenor to drink demonic blood. It was this stain that had hounded them for so long. Even those who had not partaken found themselves developing an unquenchable thirst for slaughter, their skin turning green with the taint.Thrall: Twilight of the Aspects, pg. 169 The demon blood most of them had imbibed back on Draenor had increased their natural bloodlust a hundredfold.Tides of Darkness, pg. 441 The orcs, their systems permeated with demonic blood, burned with a lust for killing that would not be sated even if they slew every last draenei on Draenor, would never be sated until death stiffened their corpses.Rise of the Horde, pg. 477 Lethargy of the Orcs Cut off from their sustenance, the orcs slipped into a state of lethargy. Antonidas learned that the orcs had been under the crippling incluence of demonic power (or warlock magics) for generations. He speculated that the orcs had been corrupted by demonic powers even before their first invasion of Azeroth. Clearly, demons had spiked the orcs' blood, which in turned granted the brutes unnaturally heightened strength, endurance and aggression. Antonidas theorized that the orcs' communal lethargy was not actually a diseases, but a long-term racial withdrawal from the volatile Warlocks magics that had made them fearsome, blood-lusted warrior. Though the symptoms were clear, Antonidas was unable to find a cure for the orcs' present condition. Many of his fellow mages, as well as a few notable Alliance leaders, argued that finding a cure for the orcs would be an imprudent venture. Left to ponder the orcs' mysterious condition, Antonidas' conclusion was that the orcs' only cure would have to be a spiritual one.Lethargy of the Orcs Redemption It had been Grom who had first drunk the blood of the demon Mannoroth - blood that had tainted him and all others orcs who had drunk it. But in the end, Grom had had his revenge. Though he had been the first to drink, and thus the first to fall to demonic bloodlust and madness, he had been the one to end that madness and bloodlust. He had slain Mannoroth. And with that gesture, the orcs had begun to reclaim their own great hearts, wills, and spirits.The Shattering: Prelude to Cataclysm, pg. 26 Slime Slimes will literally drain the life from its victims, as heat is what it uses as food. One of Laris Geardawdle's biggest theories is the idea that oozes and slimes are tied to the creation of this planet, almost like they're a secretion of it. In Felwood slimes are found all around pools of water blessed by the touch of Fel. The Scourge decimated the area with attacks of Infernals and other demonic magics--the slimes supposedly crept up through the earth during these attacks. Fel magic drains life,https://twitter.com/mickyneilson/status/511579221265629184 like slimes, and according to Loreology, one of Blizzard's lore historians, fel is entropic as in it destroys life. Felblood would be entropic like the ooze tainted by the Old God Yogg-Saron and might have a connection to him. RPG The ultimate manifestation of the demonic arcane on Azeroth is fel (aka fel energy or fel magic). This energy, which most commonly manifests itself as ghastly, green-yellow flame, is arcane magic at its most corrupt, for it employs the blood of demons. Fel magic is pure arcane; it resides in the blood of demons. This blood has magical properties; it addicts arcane magic users and can be used to create evil weapons. When a weapon is forged in demon blood, it becomes a fel weapon. It glows with a foul, yellow-green fire and deals extra damage to good-aligned opponents. Some arcanists can cast fel spells, perhaps after drinking demon blood. Felblood is highly addictive as well as corruptive. Demons sometimes tempt spellcasters by offering small amounts of their blood in exchange for services. Anyone who drinks felblood has a chance of becoming dependent on felblood, and unless the person continues to drink it daily, he will suffer withdrawal symptoms. He has a chance of breaking the addiction seven days after first drinking the felblood. Trivia * Thule Ravenclaw used warlock and necromantic magics were in the Rot Hide ichor's creation. * Ryathen the Somber is a blood elf quest giver, located at Falcon Watch, with an interest in the felblood. References Category:Demons